Love Fades, Mine Has
by Jg92
Summary: Dimitri breaks up with Rose and instead of Lissa helping her get through it shes angry with her. Rose finally has had enough and has come to the conclusion that theres nothing left for her at court so she decides to leave but where will she go? with no other choice and no money She contacts an old friend for help. What will happen when Rose Returns but not as a guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything and everything VA belongs to Richelle Mead =)**

 **This is my first FF so please don't be too hard on me and i'm sorry in advance if you don't like it and think it sucks hahaha.**

 _ **LOVE FADES, MINE HAS.**_

 _ **Dimitri breaks up with Rose and instead of Lissa Helping her get through it she's angry with her.**_ ** _Rose finally has had enough and decides that theres nothing left for her at court, she wants to leave but where will she go? So she contacts an old friend..but are they really just friends or is there more to it? and what happens when Rose returns to court not as a guardian but as a guest of someone very powerful.  
Please read to find out! _**

I stood there in front of him feeling like my heart had just been ripped from my chest and cut into a million pieces. I walked away hurriedly and headed for my room avoiding the stares that people were giving me..I couldn't believe that Dimitri just broke up with me _"I don't want you Rose, love fades..mine has"_ Thats what he'd said to me, Those words played in my head over and over again and i couldn't believe it. Dimitri told me he had no room for love in his heart, Only regret, guilt and self loathe for the things that he had done as a Strigoi. what made it even more painful is that I was the one that figured out how to save him from being a strigoi, I practically went to hell and back to save him, i did it for him...because i love him..i did it so we could be together again but instead of wanting me he pushed me away. He regarded Lissa as his saviour..not me..i was nothing to him.

When i got to my room i slammed the door shut and sat on my bed pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. There i sat and let out the sobs i had been holding in for weeks i let the tears fall until i had nothing left. I was startled awake when i heard banging on my door, i hadn't realised i'd fallen asleep..damn i thought to myself i quickly ran to the bathroom to wash my face with cold water as i grabbed the towel to dry my face i looked at myself in the mirror.. fuck! i look like shit.. the banging on the door got louder sounding impatient "hang on a sec!" i called out oh well not much i can do about my puffy eyes but i at least can try and fix my hair. I stepped away from the sink and flipped my hair upside down and quickly tied my hair in a tight bun on top of my head before opening the door.

Lisa, Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie stood there staring at me. "Rose what happened?" Lissa began in a soft voice "one minute you and Dimitri were talking then you practically ran away and we had no idea where you were, we've been looking for you all over the place, why the hell didn't you answer your phone, where the hell were you!" she was screaming now causing a few people to look at us.

"Hey guys nice to see you too, would you like to come in so people can stop staring at us or would you like an audience?" i asked sarcastically They hesitated for a second or two before agreeing and slowly walked in to my room. I walked over to the bedside table where my phone was sitting aware that my friends were staring at me. Grabbing my phone i checked it and Yup she was right, I've got text messages, missed calls, voice mails from all of them. I laughed in my head thinking how stupid they were for not bothering to look in my room first. Instead they searched every where else causing themselves to worry.

"well?, aren't you going to answer my question?" Lisa yelled at me.

"Liss, first of all you didn't ask A question, you asked me three" she was about to cut me off but i held my index finger up to my lips indicating her to be quiet "secondly the answer to your first question is Dimitri broke up with me, the answer to the second one is my phone is on silent and i didn't here it ring or vibrate and lastly the answer to your third question is I've been here all along i was upset so i layed down and must of fallen asleep." "oh" was all she could say.

after a minute of silence Adrian piped up and said "well she's telling the truth"

 _what?.. lissa thought i was lying?..huh some best friend she is for thinking that_

"sorry Rose, we were just so worried about you, we had no idea where you were or if you were safe..." Mia slowly trailed off, i must of had an annoyed face because she now looked scared

"well i was here this whole time, you guys call yourselves my friends but had no idea where i'd be.. if anything my room should of been the first place you checked!"

"Rose you're not exactly one to hide in the most obvious places, and the fact that we actually bothered looking for you is something you should be grateful for!" Great now christian was yelling for no apparent reason and lissa was yelling again "exactly Rose!.. you SHOULD be grateful that we even bothered looking for you because we care and love you not like your parents and why can't you just leave Dimitri the hell alone, he doesn't want you near him but you just won't give up!" at that i looked her in the eye and saw a quick flash of regret..i can't believe she went there...

"I won't give it up Lissa because i practically went to hell and back just to save him and he won't even look at me?! and at least my parents are still alive!" i yelled at her and just as she had regretted what she said to me about my parents and maybe Dimitri i now regretted what i had just said about her family...so i quickly added

"I never asked to be found" i replied quietly

"i wish i never saved you, i wish i saved my family instead of you, you're so un grateful!, i gave you a second chance at life and this is how you repay me?!" i heard the others gasped in surprise, even christian, he stepped towards lissa and grabbed her hand as if to say enough.

When i looked at her again i saw no regret in what she had said...she really meant it..she regrets saving me.

"liss" i began quietly, barely a whisper. I saw Eddie lean in so he could hear i knew everyone else could hear me loud and clear.

"i am grateful that you gave me a second chance at life, but you know what?...you're right, you should of saved them instead of me. Im not worth saving..."

I didn't realise i had tears threatening to spill over any second now but i didn't care, i was hurting and i was exhausted..i looked her straight the eyes and continued.

"I wish you'd let me die that night, maybe then you'd be happier, i know Dimitri would never of been captured and turned, ..and Mason...Mason would still be alive.." "No Rose" i heard Eddie say but i kept going.

"I never asked to be saved, I wish you never saved me," i croaked and the tears fell but i didn't wipe it away instead i looked at Eddie and Mia, i gave them a small smile and said bye before walking out of my own room leaving my friends in shock at my confession.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **SO? what do you guys think?..should i keep going?..or do i suck at story telling?**_


	2. I lied

**_ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING VA BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD =)_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Before i get started i would like to thank you all for the reviews and for encouraging me =)_**

 ** _Im so glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far =)_**

I found myself walking towards a cafe trying to come up with a plan when i heard Lissa yelling after me, i pretended not to hear her and picked up my pace hoping she wouldn't catch up to me. I was thankful when i got inside the cafe and noticed that it was busy i quickly grabbed a hot chocolate before heading to a corner to sit, maybe she won't find me in here i thought to myself _please please don't let her find me here_ i silently begged. If there was a god i hope he was listening to me...boy was i wrong.

I spotted her before she saw me, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia were right behind her i quickly shrunk in my seat trying to make myself smaller so she wouldn't see me " **ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!** " fuck..

Everyone in the cafe instantly quietened even the baristas stopped making coffees they all stared at her probably asking themselves what was going on _._

She marched up to me followed by our friends, man i don't want to hear anymore i was over this so i stood up grabbing my hot chocolate and readied my self to leave

 ** _SMACK_** at first i was confused then i felt the sting on my left cheek instantly my left hand was over it and i was shocked...lissa had slapped me in front of everyone what the hell was her problem? i was too afraid to look into the bond so i just stood there staring at her..i must of had anger written across my face because christian grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards to him. oh i was angry alright but i would never do that to her, she was my best friend my sister, my family... " ** _WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"_** i yelled at her taking a step forward she unconsciously took a step back bumping into christian but he just grabbed her by the waist. Everyone was staring at us waiting for a reply to my question.

"I. NEVER. WANT. TO. SEE. YOUR. FACE. EVER. AGAIN." she spat out

People in the cafe actually gasped out loud, they all knew we've friends since we were four and yes we bantered and had small fights but this was different and they knew it

"Liss don't you think thats a little dramatic?" asked christian

"cousin thats impossible considering she lives here and she's your guardian" said Adrian

"Liss you don't mean that" Eddie said through gritted teeth

"Liss, rose is your best friend you guys have known each other since you were like four or five, don't do this because we know you'll regret it!" Mia yelled at lissa.

Silence filled the small cafe, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. To my surprise there were people gathered outside trying to see what the commotion was about. At the back of the crowed i saw Dimitri staring at me, regret in those beautiful brown eyes. lissa stood there waiting for my answer so i took the time to brave it out and look through the bond. She meant what she said..she never wanted to see me ever again...i could see that her anger was mostly because i disobeyed her order about not speaking to Dimitri until he was ready but i could also see that her anger was fuelled by the effect of spirit had on her. "I want you to leave, i don't care where you end up just as long as its not here" lissa finished

"Princess thats not necessary, and may i say Mia is right you will only regret this later"

"Dimitri its ok, i know you want her gone as well she's caused enough trouble for everyone"

What?...he wanted me gone too? well if thats what they wanted and thats how they both felt then so be it..theres nothing left for me here anyway...not anymore, my entire life was all bout lissa and protecting her, The love of my life didn't want me and lissa was angry with me, she's right I've caused so much trouble for everyone..its my fault Mason died, my fault Dimitri got captured and awakened by strigoi, Adrian hated me for choosing Dimitri, christian..i don't even know maybe he was just angry because lissa was always mad BECAUSE of me...so that leaves Eddie and Mia..i didn't want to leave them but looking at them both they seemed to understand. Mia grabbed Eddies hand and they both smiled and nodded at me, i had their approval and that was all i needed.

"Ok, i'll leave, but know one thing _Princess,_ this friend ship between you and i..its over. I'll leave, don't call me or come searching for me when you decided that this was a mistake and believe me you will find that this was the worst mistake you've made" i then looked at Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes making sure he knew that i was being serious "You and i Dimitri?..we are finished were no longer taking a break or having space from each other what ever this is, what ever's left of "us" its over"

"Ross please-" Dimitri began but i cut him off

"IT'S OVER Dimitri, there is no "US" anymore, you've made your decision, you and lissa have both made your decisions. I wish you, all of you nothing but happiness nothing but the best in life, i hope..i hope.." fuck this was hard my chest hurt so much, it felt so heavy

"I hope you find the love you so deserve, someone who can make you happy, make you laugh so hard you forget all your troubles, someone that can make you lose control, give you the beautiful family you deserve..god knows i can't " I slowly walked up to him and placed my right hand on his chest i felt the warmth of his body, i felt him breathing heavy like he was struggling his face so close to mine i could feel his breath and it sent shivers down my spine. He laced his right arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to him our bodies now pressed together and his breathing became more ragged i knew then he wanted to kiss me, before i knew what i was doing my hand had slid up to the back of his neck and i brought his lips down to mine. We kissed each other passionately and right here right now it was just us two no one else we were in our own little bubble. For me i was saying good bye, i was giving up for him it was like he had just found me again, oh i love this man with my every being and i never ever want to let him go..but it was too late

I broke the kiss and stepped out of his embrace he looked pained "Rose please don't" he whispered "I'm sorry" louder this time, loud enough that everyone in the cafe could hear

"It's too late Comrade, Love fades remember Dimitri, and one day i hope my love for you will just like your love for me has"

"I lied.."

"I know"

and with that i left to go pack.


	3. If you love her let her go

**ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING VA BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD =)**

 **A/N**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews! Without you i wouldn't have the courage to keep uploading new chapters =)I honestly hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and remember if you want to read more chapters all you have to do is review review review! =)**

 **Also. I've received a couple of emails asking to clarify the ending to the last chapter… Soooo let me explain it for the two readers that didn't quiet understand. Basically at the café Dimitri tells Rose that he lied about his love for her fading and She says she knew that already but it was too late..Now enjoy =)**

 **DPOV**

"I lied"

"I know"

I was left standing there trying to control my breathing..my emotions. I wanted to run after her.. _should i run after her?_

she walked out of the small cafe with everyone staring after her..then quickly at me and then the rest of the group..i couldn't believe she kissed me after everything i had done to her..those soft beautiful lips against mine, i could tell she didn't want the kiss to end but i also knew that the kiss was her way of saying good bye maybe.. forever?

"Lissa what have you done?" Asked Eddie quietly

"Cousin-..."

"hang on" Adrian looked around, we all did the same and noticed people were still staring at us..at me?..why me?..

"what the fuck are you all staring at?!" Adrian yelled out, the people around us immediately went back to their own business, and just like that the small cafe came back to life. Once he was satisfied he brought his attention back to us.

"C'mon lets get out of here" we all nodded in agreement and walked outside

We ended up walking in no particular direction "Cousin.." Adrian tried again

"No Adrian don't even think about it, this is for the best"

"No its not Liss"

"why would you care Adrian, she didn't choose _**YOU**_ , she doesn't love _**YOU** **!**_ "

"Lissa you listen to me,this is not you!, spirit is taking its toll on you, i know Rose doesn't love me like she loves Dimitri, i know she didn't chose me" he glared at me like he wanted to murder me. I didn't care i know i could take him on if it came to that, i was much bigger than he was.

"But i know Rose loves us all, specially you liss and _Dimitri_ , she would do anything for you guys, for any of us. Yes i was angry she used me to find him" pointing at me still giving me murderous look

"But this is Rose Liss, and you told her to _leave_ you told her you never wanted to see her again and that you didn't care where she ended up as long as its not here. I get it you're angry with her.. but this?..this isn't right cousin and i know deep down you know it"

"Lissa you and Rose have been through so much, she's been there for you and for Dimitri when you both needed someone she never thought twice about being their but you guys kept pushing her away..and now..she's hurting and we were supposed to help her through it. We were supposed to make her smile and laugh and be the old Rose again, we were supposed to help her move on from Dimitri..instead of doing all those things we ignored her and we pushed her away we were angry and didn't take the time out to listen to her, now she's broken and its because of us!"

Eddie yelled at all of us his face red as he breathed in and out heavily

"If she leaves for good i would never be able to forgive myself" he continued in a whisper. He blamed himself for Rose leaving and i know he still blames himself for Mason's death angry that he wasn't able to help Rose.

Mia grabbed his hand and agreed so did Adrian and...Christian? Lissa noticed too and glared at him

"Rose is like a sister to me and i failed her" Christian whispered to himself

He looked at Lissa and made sure she understood him.

"I was upset with her because she was upsetting you Liss and it was driving me crazy, but you know what?, she didn't deserve that, didn't deserve to think she's not worth saving, and she certainly didn't deserved to be slapped and humiliated"

I couldn't take it anymore i needed to get out of here to get away from the bickering, i needed to clear my head.

I eventually found myself walking towards the church, i sat at the back on the last pew and started to think about what i wanted in life..i want to be a guardian again.. _do you?_ yes answering myself but i want to be with Rose i loved her i want to be _happy_ with her, a life with her...Rose...my Roza..

 _"It's too late comrade, love fades remember Dimitri, and one day i hope my love for you will just like your love for me has"_ That sentence kept playing in my head over and over again..why had i said that to her.. _because she deserves better than a broken man Belikov._

I thought i had no room in my heart for love only hate and self loathe for the things i had done as a strigoi, things that i had done to my Rose.

I thought i needed to stay away from her so i could heal and move on from that dark period of my life, but as i sat here thinking i finally realised that i couldn't move on without her. I needed her to heal, i felt guilt and anger mostly because of what i'd done to her..what i'd done to the woman i loved more than anything in the world and i was too stupid to see that she had already forgiven me, that she still loved me and i kept pushing her away. If i could go back i would run into her arms instead of Lissa's when she restored me...now it was too late. I told her that i lied about not loving her anymore and she said she knew..maybe thats why she never gave up..until now. She finally had enough. A _person can only take so much before they break_

Rose was hurting because of me and her friends...why did Christian say that Rose didn't think she was worth saving? hmm i have to ask him about that later.

I sat there quietly thinking to myself, reminiscing about the much happier times Rose and i had shared. Im not sure how long i sat there for but i soon felt a hand on my shoulder i turned to see who it belonged to and it was..christian.

"Lord Ozera?" i said confused

"Guardian Belikov" he replied

"What brings you here?" i asked

He looked around the church before returning his gaze back to me. He looked nervous, why would he be nervous? is he afraid to talk to me?

"Whats wrong Christian? is Lissa ok?" formalit asied i had true concern in my voice

"Lissa's fine, i just thought you might want to know that _her_ plane is due to leave court in about twenty minutes. Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Lissa and myself are going to see her off on the run way" I knew _her_ was Rose but why would they be going there..Lissa was angry with her, heck she was the one who told Rose to leave

"why are you telling me this?, and why are you guys seeing her off?"

"I thought i'd tell you because its clear that you still love her, everyone in the cafe including the other guardians saw it so don't even think about denying it, and we're seeing her off because Lissa wants to see Rose leave herself."

Ahh there it is so that was why everyone at the cafe kept staring me..damn i thought i did a good job at hiding my emotions..and of course the princess would want to see her friend off..

"Why does Lissa hate Rose?" i asked quietly

"She doesn't...spirit has been affecting her a lot and the darkness is getting worse"

"I thought Rose was taking all the darkness from her"

"She is..was i don't know but because Rose was Lissa's Guardian she only took small amounts, she didn't want to take too much and then go crazy. Rose feared if that happened she wouldn't be able to protect Lissa, she was also afraid that she would lose control of herself and her actions and take it out on any of us specially Lissa.. or herself..."

Always the protector that she is, she's always putting the princess's and others life before hers. She was so caring and when she loved she loved deeply. Maybe its for the best that she's leaving, she can have a normal life, a happy life, have a family...i love her so much and my life wouldn't be the same without her. _If you love her you'll left her go. She deserves better..._ Damn the voice of reason in the back of my head.

"Look Dimitri we have fifteen minutes left before she leaves and even though i haven't been a good friend to her lately i still care about her and i'll miss her and i guarantee you thats how Adrian, Eddie and Mia feel so we would like to say our goodbyes, you can either join us or not its up to you"

Christian started to walk away but didn't get very far before i called out to him

"Hang on, i'm coming" he rolled his eyes before continuing to walk "and thank you for coming to tell me"

 **RPOV**

Walking across court i pulled my phone out to call an old friend, maybe he'll help me shit i HOPE he can help me out..geez i hope he picks up his phone other wise i'm going to have ask my father for help, no one knew who my father was and i don't want people to start asking questions. Questions i don't have time to answer...Fuck! i mentally slapped myself what am i going to say? what if he doesn't remember me?..oh man i'm screwed.. i started to panic and was about to hang up when a familiar deep voice came through the phone.

"Valkan speaking" oh thank heavens

"Valkan?" i replied in a small voice, still unsure of what to say.

"yes, who is this?..

"It's Rose..Hathaway..do you remember me?, you said i could call you if i ever needed help"

silence

"hello?...Valkan are you still there?"

"Is this a fucking joke?, who put you up to this?, did Damon put you up to this? because this isn't funny. Who ever you are get rid of this number and never ever call it again otherwise you'll regret it!"

Then the line went dead.

I got in my room and sat on the bed, now i'm really screwed. Valkan thought i was joking..he thought this was a prank. Why would he think it was a prank? and why would he be upset about it? oh man i'm in trouble i really do have to ask my father for help. Twenty minutes later my phone rang..it was Valkans number. Fuck what do i do..maybe i should hang up on him..or answer it and pretend like one of my friends dialled his number as a joke. Why am i even freaking out about Valkan calling me? god Rose it's just fucking Valkan pull your shit together

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Valkan?...are we seriously fucking playing this game because I'm not in the mood"

"Is this really Rose Hathaway?"

"Fuck Valkan yes its me"

"Is it really her? put in on speaker i want to hear what she's saying" came another familiar voice through the phone. Why are they surprised that i'm calling..

"shh shut up Damon.." Valkan sounded annoyed with Damon "sorry about that.. umm what can i do for you Rose?"

"Valkan, did you and Damon mean what you said to me a few years ago?...about helping me if i needed it"

"Of course Rose, are you ok?"

silence

"Rose?..are you still there?..is everything ok?"

"No Valkan, I'm not ok, things aren't ok...Lissa doesn't want me around, she wants me to leave and i don't know where to go. Dimitri..Dimitri and i are over. I don't want to ask my father for help, i don't know who else to call"

"Do you want us to come get you?..where are you?"

"I'm...i'm at court and yes i need you to come get me"

"Damon and i are in New York we'll be there in one hour. Make sure you're packed and ready to go."

"Thanks Valkan"

"We'll see you soon Rose bye"

"Bye.."

 **Sooo?...what did you guys think? Are you guys still enjoying it so far?..let me know and don't forget to review if you want more chapters =)**

 **xx -Janny**


	4. She's Gone

**_Hello my lovelies,_**

 ** _Surprise IM BACK!_**

 ** _Hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and New Years. Cant believe that today is Valentines day already.._**

 ** _Happy Valentines day!_**

 ** _I would like to say thank you to everyone and i mean EVERYONE who sent me beautiful messages, for supporting me when i felt alone, unwanted, unloved etc the list goes on. A_** ** _lthough i have my moments i am well and so is my daughter. She's seven months old now and she's walking and has 6 little chompers and she loves to bite mommy with them... (yippee)_** ** _Thank you for the love and the support, thank you for the encouraging words, the reviews and the messages. Yes it has been tough but thanks to you guys i know i'm never alone and have someone to always talk to. Im sorry it has taken me this long to get back into it and thank you for all your patience._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy. If you want to read more, remember all you have to do is review! Let me know what you guys think, or if you have any suggestions i'm totally open to them so feel free. Also i did not realise that just after three chapters the story has got 64 followers. To some people that might be nothing but for me i feel like i have accomplished a little bit of something, considering as this is my first FF and have only put up three chapters. So thank you for that._**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"Rose?..are you still there?..is everything ok?"

"No Valkan, I'm not ok, things aren't ok...Lissa doesn't want me around, she wants me to leave and i don't know where to go. Dimitri..Dimitri and i are over. I don't want to ask my father for help, i don't know who else to call"

"Do you want us to come get you?..where are you?"

"I'm...i'm at court and yes i need you to come get me"

"Damon and i are in New York we'll be there in one hour. Make sure you're packed and ready to go."

"Thanks Valkan"

"We'll see you soon Rose bye"

"Bye.."

 ** _NOW:_**

 ** _RPOV._**

Once i finished packing my duffle bag i had a quick shower and once done i threw on a pair of dark blue skinny Jeans and a black fitted V neck top with three quarter sleeves. I quickly applied a little bit of mascara on and lip gloss. I also decided to put on my black leather boots that went up to my knees and checked myself out in the full length mirror, well... at least ill be leaving this place looking good.

Walking to the court "airport" with my duffle bag over my right shoulder i started to reminisce about the good ol days.

I remembered when Lissa and i first met back at the academy and we became best friends pretty much straight away. I promised her i would be her guardian and i vowed to myself to always protect her. It was just her and i against the world. Well, almost until Eddie and Mason came along then it was us against the world..The FOUR of us against the world. Now theres seven of us. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, oh and Sydney. Yup and including me thats EIGHT of us. Theres nothing on this earth that i wouldn't do for my friends no matter the consequences, _It would be nine if Mason was still alive._... _Mason._

Oh Mase. Its all my fault that you can't be here, i should of fought harder. If it wasn't for you coming back for me you would probably still be here..that or i would be dead and you would be going through the same thing I'm going through. I miss you so much Mase. Things aren't the same without you, i feel like such a failure. You're probably up there or wherever you are looking at me laughing at the decisions i've made since you... _left._ Im so sorry Mason

I should of been better. A better friend to everyone, maybe then i wouldn't be in this mess. Lissa hating me, Dimitri not wanting me anymore.. or so he said. I love him Mase. with all my heart and he broke it into a million pieces after doing the impossible for him.. I wish you were still here, I miss your laugh and your goofy grin. Please don't hate me for leaving them.

My Inner monologue was interrupted by someone sniffling, i immediately stopped walking and scanned my surroundings before realising that the sniffling was coming from.. me. I quickly wiped my nose on the back of my left hand and kept walking.

As soon i opened the doors to get inside the building a woman with bright green eyes and grey blonde hair that went down just past her shoulders and a man with shoulder length brown hair with the same eyes were at my side smiling at me like idiots.

"Ok you two, you can stop with the smiling you guys look like idiots." i said in a small voice

The man with the brown hair smiled wider ( _didn't think that was possible)_ and said

"Ouch Rosie, haven't seen you in like forever and thats the first thing you say to me?..im hurt"

"aww poor Ollie, his feelings have been hurt .."

The three of us looked at each other and burst out laughing

The woman then pulled me in for a hug

"Ive missed so much Rose, its been far too long"

"I've missed you too Alexie" she pulled back from me at arms length and said

" Alexie?..no. Alex, Lexie, Lex but _never_ Alexie

"I know, you hate your name, i don't know why though its such a beautiful name"

"arrhemm, i think you guys are forgetting I'm still here and i too have missed you"

"Well then come and join the group hug you goof"

And so he did, he wrapped his arms around lexie and i for moment before saying we needed to go

"Guys, i haven't seen you in a while, I'm enjoying the moment."

"Its nice to see you too Rose but we really have to go, Valkan wants to get going soon"

"Where are they?..the twins i mean?."

"Valkan's talking to the pilot and Damon went to get food..i think.

"Don't you guys have food on the jet?."

"Technically we did, but someone (pointing at Ollie next to her) practically ate everything"

I turned slightly so i was now facing Ollie "Seriously?"

"What?, i was hungry.."

"Well in that case you better call Damon and tell him to get extra food because i'm a little hungry.."

Ollie sighed out loud and put a finger up to his ear

"Did you get that?"

"Huh?" i was looking at Ollie when i asked the question but it was Lexie who answered

"He's talking to Damon, we've all got an earpiece in so we can communicate with each other at all times"

"oh"

"Is there any thing specific you want?"

"umm" i was about to say chocolate glazed doughnuts when he held up his index finger and said "besides doughnuts"

I smiled and shook my head mouthing thank you

"Hey Rose, Valkan wants to know if you're sure about this?.. leaving i mean"

I stood there for a moment pondering to myself.

"Yes, its what i want, and what they want."

Ollie gave me a small nod before continuing to speak into the earpiece and slowly walked away, so Lexie and i continued our little chatter

"I like the hair by the way, when did you change it?"

"A few months ago, before that it was like purple red colour and before that i rocked black and before that it was blonde"

"Yeah i remember, but the Grey blonde suits you, reckon a purple red would suit me"?

She stopped walking and scanned me up and down before shaking her head.

"I think it would be perfect, you've got the tan to pull it off..but more dark red and less purple"

"Help me later?"

"Id be honoured"

We made across the small airport and were headed out the door onto the airstrip when i noticed a small crowed had gathered. _What the hell was going on?_ i asked myself, then i realised these people were here to see me off..of course they would. _Princess_ Dragomir asked me to leave, her best friend since like forever. I should of known nosy people would show up to see if i was actually going to leave, _They're probably hoping for another confrontation like the one in the cafeteria_

Ollie was now back from i don't know where and positioned himself to my right, Lexie to my left.

"Guys whats going on?, you do know i can protect myself right? and these people aren't going to do anything"

"We know that Rosie, don't hate us..were just doing what we were told"

"By who? and i don't hate you guys" i already knew the answer to my own question but i wanted confirmation

"Who do you think?"

"Valkan"

"yup" they said in unison

"But why?"

This time the answer came from behind me

"Were just taking precautions Rose, wouldnt want someone lashing out at you..say like a certain Dragomir Princess"

I turned around to see a tall man with piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair (that looked like he'd just gotten out of bed) looking at me with a cheeky grin. Damon.

I couldn't help but return that smile, it was contagious. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"I missed you Damon. How are you?"

"Ive missed you too Rose, we've got a lot of catching up to do but right now we need to get going, Valkan wants us to board"

"ok lets go"

Walking out the doors passed the crowd was awkward, i feel like i had done something wrong and that i was being sent away as punishment. _Don't think like that Rose, they might of wanted you gone but you chose to go in the end. It was your decision._ Yup just gotta keep telling yourself that Rose..

 **Mia POV**

Eddie and i were on the air strip amongst others and watched as the jet before us get refuelled. I have no idea who that jet belongs to but it was pretty big and nicer and fancier than the one the Tatiana uses. Not even the Royal Private jet that she uses is that big..and thats saying something because its pretty big.

"Wonder who owns that thing"

Eddie and i turned to see Adrian admiring it just as much as we were..and everyone else.

"Wonder who it belongs to"

i asked out loud repeating Adrians question

We were back to staring at it when i heard Lissa approach

"Its bigger than the one the Queen herself uses.."

"You know cousin you can change your mind about Rose leaving"

"You know i can't Adrian, so stop trying to get me to change my mind"

Back and forth they went at each other, one giving reasons as to why Rose needs to stay the other giving reasons as to why she should go. Five minutes later Christian and Dimitri joined us and soon Adrian, Lissa and Christian were at it. except this time it was two agains one as to why Rose should stay.

Another Five minutes and a man roughly around Dimitris Height walked out of the terminal and past the crowd towards the jet. Oh wow he was beautiful, Chiseled jaw line, rugged face with high cheek bones, piercing blue eye, dirty blonde sex hair oh and he was big, as in muscle big..and he had a golden tan hmm he might be slightly bigger than Dimitri. OMG, he's like a Dimitri 2.0. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt that hugged his body. I could almost see his well defined body with the shirt he was wearing. It hugged him in the right places...

"Is that Rose behind that guy?"

Christian asked quietly. I turned to see Dimitri staring, no glaring at the small group approaching us

"Hey Rose" i whispered

"Hey" she said in a small voice. Then she turned to Dimitri 2.0 asked if she could have a minute.

"Rose, you have five minutes, I'm going to go and make sure everything's ready. Ollie and Lexie will stay with you."

He has a voice of an angel.

"Wait what? Damon no."

"You have five minutes Rose, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself"

"Jeezz, you're worse than he is"

Rose gave him one of those stares that could melt someones face off but instead of him cringing he smiled and shook his head.

"Ollie with me and grab her bag, Lexie you stay with her"

"Five minutes Rose" Damon reminded her. Then he looked at Lissa and gave her a firm nod

"Lissa"

"Cousin do you know him?" asked Adrian

"Babe who was that?" asked Christian

"no idea.." she replied in a small voice

Well, while they sort themselves out Eddie and i said our goodbyes to Rose.

"Were going to miss you so much Rose"

"I know Mia, but you know i can't stay."

"It won't be the same without you"

"I know Eddie, but promise me you'll look after her for me.. and him" She said in small voice only Eddie and i could hear.

"We love you Rose, and we wish things were different"

"i know, i love you guys too"

She then directed her attention to Adrian, Christian and Dimitri. She said good bye to each one of them and gave them a hug. When it came to Dimitri, there were no words of goodbyes, just a tight hug from each other, it was the kind of hug you see or read about in love stories, the lovers saying good bye forever. It was a beautiful good bye. Sad. The love they had or have for each other is or was beautiful, they light up around each other and it was sad to see them saying good bye before they even got a real chance to make things work.

When Rose got to Lissa, she smiled at her and nodded. She whispered sorry for failing as her Guardian, best friend, and most of all, she was sorry for failing Lissa as a sister.

Im not sure where Lexie is, i think that was her name but i guess her five minutes was up because Damon went up to Rose and said they needed to go.

Rose nodded her head and looked around the small crowd of people looking for someone, disappointment crossed her face.

Rose was clearly taking too long because another man that looked exactly like this Damon guy went up to Rose ( _holly crap this like Dimitri 3.0..i think) and_ told her it was time.

"Theres a storm coming, what do you want to do"

"Don't want to be here, they don't want me here. No one wants me here." she said in a small voice

After hearing that my heart ached for her. She felt like no one loved her.

I turned around to see Dimitri with his head down..he clearly heard what she said and it broke his heart just much as it did mine and Eddies.

"Dimitri"

Dimitri looked up with such sadness in his eyes it made it hard to look at him

"Promise me you'll look after her, no matter what."

Before Dimitri or anyone could say anything Rose walked away with Valkan and Damon at her side.

just a few feet away from the jet Rose fell to one knee, she looked like she was struggling to breathe. Valkan and Damon bent down beside her before one of them picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"oh Rose" Adrian whispered

I yelled out to her, but nothing. We were told to get back inside the terminal as the jet readies itself for take off.

"What happened to her?, why did she collapse?" Dimitri asked

everyone looked at Lissa as they shared the bond

"I don't know.." she whispered quietly.

"Even if i did know, the bond is one way remember"

"Ill tell you why, she thought no one loved her here, she felt alone, she felt hated by the one man she truly loves and her best friend who is like her sister. She felt guilt over Masons death, she felt responsible for everything because you guys made her feel that way. Lissa i hope you know what you've done, she would of done anything for you and for Dimitri and you both pushed her away"

"Shhh Mia its ok"

"No Eddie, its not. Rose left because she was pushed away by the people she loved most in the world"

"I.. " Lissa began.

"I don't know what came over me, oh god we have to get her back, i don't want to lose her forever"

 _I'm sorry what?...i couldn't believe what i was hearing_

"I think i know why she collapsed"

"Adrian if you know something than say it"

We all stared at him waiting for an answer

"When She was looking around the crowd i felt spirit"

"it was Rose"

"you're not making sense Adrian"

"Lissa how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, a little light headed but i feel like i can think clearer"

"Thats because darkness was affecting you from using spirit and it was taking its toll on you"

"So you're saying that Rose took some of the darkness away?"

"No"

"No?"

"No."

"Then what Adrian?!" Eddie was losing his patience and he wasn't the only one. Dimitri looked like he was just about ready to pummel Adrian to pieces.

Adrian looked around the small terminal, the crowd had gone home, it was just us here and a few guardians. Adrian looked outside the window. The jet just taken off, we could see it climbing higher and higher into darkness.

"Rose...she took all of it"

"All of what?..

"All of the darkness from you Lissa. Thats why she collapsed, it was too much for her.

"But then that means...it's inside her"

As soon as those words left christians mouth we heard an explosion, at first we weren't sure where it came from the guardians ran towards make sure we were safe, Eddie and Dimitri in defence stance. Then we all looked out the window and saw that the jet that had just taken off, the one Rose was in was on fire and falling from the sky. I looked at Dimitri and saw pure horror on his face.

"NOO" Dimitri screamed and ran out, we followed closely behind. Lissa was crying and screaming for Rose, i felt tears roll down my cheek and eventually i too screamed, Adrian kept saying that he couldn't feel her anymore. He couldn't feel Rose's Aura

Eddie had failed to his knees beside Dimitri, we all looked at Lissa who was now on the ground with Christian clinging to each other for support

The other Guardians were now standing just a few meters from us, shock plastered across their faces. I could hear one guardian yelling at his earpiece

"I." Lissa began

"Don't say it" Dimitri whispered

"I cant feel the bond anymore"

His face twisted in pain, he clutched his chest just over his heart and tears rolled down his cheek freely

"No" he sobbed.

 **OOhhhh what? did i really just do that to you guys? yes i did! BUT if you want more chapters you guys have to review review review!**

 **Any guesses on what will happen next?** **I'll put up another chapter two weeks from now.**

 **Lets make this a little interesting. Questions to think about.**

Think about the description of Ollie and Lexie. Could they be related to someone we already know?

How do you think Rose met Valkan and Damon ( Are they or aren't they twins?)

Why Does Lissa say she doesn't know Damon when he acknowledges her in the crowd?

 **leave your theories in the review boxes.**

 **Someone asked me what series i'm currently watching on TV:**

 **TVD-** Slowly getting a bit boring for me

 **The Originals**

 **Super Girl**

 **Castle**

 **Arrow**

 **what are you guys watching at the moment?. Any suggestions?**

 **I cant wait to read what you guys have for me.**

 **-Janny xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please read.**

 **Hi everyone, I know I said I would update two weeks after I last updated so I'm sorry. Going through a lot at the moment with the separation/divorce and having a 9-month-old, I have been so stressed that I've had to put my studies on hold...My anxiety levels are through the roof and I feel depressed...I'm scared to see a psychiatrist.. so if anyone wants to play therapist let me know.**  
 **Again, thank you for all for reading.**

 **Also, Rose was born in 1992 which makes her my age, therefore, when she leaves to get on the plane she was 18 which means it was 2010. Tatiana is not dead and rose didn't know about jill. As you all know anything and everything VA belongs to Richelle Mead =)**

 _ **Previously:**_  
 _"But then that means...it's inside of her"_

 _As soon as those words left Christians mouth we heard an explosion, at first, we weren't sure where it came from then we all looked out the window and saw that the jet that just took off, the one Rose was in exploded. I looked at Dimitri and saw pure horror_

 _"NOO" Dimitri screamed and ran out, we followed closely behind. Lissa was crying and screaming for Rose, I felt tears roll down my cheek and eventually I too screamed, Adrian kept saying that he couldn't feel her anymore. He couldn't feel Rose's Aura_

 _Eddie had failed to his knees beside Dimitri, we all looked at Lissa who was now on the ground with Christian clinging to each other for support_

 _"I."_

 _"Don't say it" Dimitri whispered_

 _"I can't feel the bond anymore"_

 _The look on Dimitri's face was pure pain._

 _"No" he sobbed._

 **_Time jump: March 2016_**

 **Now: Adrian POV**

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and I all stood in front a large white marble headstone with intricate patterns framing it. There in the middle read.

 ** _"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway._**

 ** _Beloved daughter and Beloved Friend._**

 ** _Loving and kind in all her ways_**

 ** _upright and just to the end of her days_**

 ** _sincere and kind in heart and mind._**

 ** _What a beautiful memory she left behind."_**

Six years since she left since she...died. It's been hard knowing we'll never be able to hear her laugh again or the snarky attitude that everyone has come to love. She was by the far the most amazing person any of us had ever met, she was strong, resilient, witty, charismatic, she was dangerous but most of all she was beautiful. Beautiful on the inside, and definitely beautiful on the outside, everyone that has ever had the pleasure of meeting her was lucky whether they knew it or not.

Friends, some "friends" we were. she was going through a lot and we her so called "friends" didn't even give her the time of day to see how she really was, yes she puts up a front by telling everyone she was ok and that there was nothing wrong, she acted like it too but anyone who knew her...really knew her just had to take one good look at her and they would see it. The exhaustion, the sadness, the hurt, the confusion, the betrayal...

A lonesome tear escaped before I could stop it, and before I knew it I had tears running down my face. I felt everyone staring at me but I refused to look up and meet their eyes. I was sad, it doesn't get any easier. Every year on her birthday we come here to "see" her. It still hurts knowing she's gone forever. I kept staring at the headstone letting the tears fall, she would have been 24 today.

Soon I heard Mia sniffling along with the others. Except the giant Russian. He stood next to lissa and had his head down staring at the headstone with no emotion on his face, I bet he feels guilty.. probably didn't even love her the way he said he did. Lissa, on the other hand, was a blubbering mess, she knelt down touching the headstone, clearing any twigs and leaves away before placing a single white rose down.

"I miss you so much rose, why did you have to leave me," she says that every year..Why did rose leave her..HER?.. it wasn't just her rose left behind. She then got up and stood next to Christian, she smiled at him and he moved forward, bending down to place a white rose down. touching the headstone, as he got up he said "Happy birthday Rosie" then moved back to stand next to lissa. I went next, placing the same flower down, my tears no longer running down my face. "I'll be sure to drink for the both us babe like I do every year..." then I kissed the tips of my first two fingers and then placed it on the headstone.

As soon as I was back to where I stood before Eddie and mia knelt down and placed the same coloured roses, Mia had tears running down her face and laughing at the same time. "I'm sorry rose, I can't help it. If you were here you'd tell me to stop being so melodramatic, but I can't help it, I just miss you so much..Eddie too, he proposed and I said yes, We wanted to tell you first..." her voice breaking. I remember rose telling how much changed between the two of them after Spokane, from enemies to really close friends.

Eddie realised she couldn't keep going so he took over.

"I love you rose, I hope you and mase are having fun. Hope he's spoiling you, I took your advice and did it. Sorry it took so long, it gets to me sometimes.." his voice broke but he continued in a whisper "that you AND mason won't be here for it.. but I'm sure you two will be watching, make sure it's a nice day ok?.." Then he looked up at the dark sky with stars shining bright and smiled "hope you're taking good care of our rose, mase, I miss you too buddy"

Then they got up and started to walk in my direction, Eddie had one arm around mia comforting her whilst she leaned on him, he looked up at me and I smiled and nodded, that was his way of asking if I was coming over for dinner tonight. Every year on roses birthday after we see her we have dinner either at mine or theirs. It was our way of celebrating her birthday, reminiscing about her, it was a little sad but it was our way of keeping her memory alive. Not long after mia and Eddie left I too turned to leave, just like them, I didn't say a word to lissa and Christian or the Russian. As I walked away I saw him move from the corner of my eye, he placed a single red rose with the white ones, he had his head down and clutching the headstone.

I'm glad they had a headstone for her here at the court cemetery, that way we can talk to her whenever we want to. I've been here a few times just to talk to her. Tell her how things are, how I'm going. Ever since THAT day, things haven't been the same. Eddie and Mia don't really talk to Lissa, and the Russian anymore. Eddie only speaks to them if its got something to do with work, and even then he says very little. Mias the same, she loves Eddie and she knows how he's feeling.

Yes, lissa and Dimitri feel the same if not worse but Eddie believes it was their fault that rose finally broke. Of course, it was all of our faults, I guess lissa and Dimitri pushed her too far this time around, to the point of breaking. That's how mia sees it too. I guess its the same with me, Christian sees it as well but he also knows that lissa was being affected by the darkness from using spirit. I think he's just making up excuses to make her feel a little better..

 ** _Narrator:_**

Adrian kept to himself as he walked back home, thinking about how things aren't the same without her, His life was the happiest after they met. He thought back to her funeral, and how small it was. They were told that Rose's mom wanted it to be really small, just family and a few friends. That's exactly what it was, it was just Janine, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta, Mikhail, Dimitri and himself. He always thought that Rose deserved a much grander funeral with an open casket so the world could see her beauty one last time but instead it was more of a memorial as they found no remains.

After rose..died he stopped drinking and smoking, he knew she didn't like that, he drank once a year and that was on her birthday, but even then he knew when to stop. He learnt more about spirit but he doesn't use it often. He even went back to studying. He's finally getting his act together, he finally thinks he's ready to move on. His family is proud of him and he can't help but send a silent prayer to rose, thanking her for giving him the strength.

He continued his walk thinking to himself, enjoying the silence of the night, well technically it was the middle of the day for them.

He stopped walking and listened carefully nothing. Nothing but complete silence, he looked around but he couldn't see anyone. That's not right he thought, he had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling. His house was a little more than 10minutes away but the palace was just around the corner so he quickened his step. He made it through the double doors just as the alarms went off. Guardians immediately surrounded him and took him to the bunker where his aunt and other royals would be.

 **Adrian POV**

what the hell was going on?.

"Adrian there you are, are you ok?." asked my mother

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"Strigoi. They broke the wards, which means they have humans working for them" said his father

I turned my attention to my aunt "are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine" she smiled at me

"This can't be a coincidence, the monarch trials starts in a few days!" someone yelled out

"Oh god"

That one voice, she sounded panicked..lissa and she were frantically looking around

"Jill, where's Jill, oh god"

Shit, where's jail bait?

"Lissa calm down, I'm sure she's safe. right, Dimitri?" Christian soothed her

wait he was in here?.. how could I have missed that giant Russian. I didn't have to look very hard before I found him. He was standing at the front ready for battle along with a few of the queens personal guards. He spoke in his ear piece

"I'm sure she's safe princess"

"Dimitri where is she, why isn't she in here?" Lissa sounding a little more panicked

"wait, where was she before the alarms went off?" I asked..directed to no one in particular. Dimitri must of had someone speaking to him in the ear piece because he turned around so we couldn't see him, he spoke in hush tones but quickly.

"We were supposed to meet for lunch after that thing..but she never showed, I tried calling her but she didn't answer. I thought..she forgot, I was about to look for her when the alarms went off" she finished in a whisper.

"Vasilisa, you didn't think to notify Guardian Belikov of this?, he could have sent word for someone to find Jillian" Aunt Tatiana scolded. Ten minutes later she turned her attention to the Russian.

"Guardian Belikov, any word from Guardian Castile?"

"your majesty, Guardian Castile has the day off, therefore, he wasn't with the young princess. Guardian Tanner was with her today"

"where is Guardian Castile now?"

"He went to Guardian HQ and assembled a small group to search for the young princess"

"what of Guardian Tanner and Princess Jillian?"

We all looked at him waiting for an answer, lissa clinging onto Christian with tears in her eyes.

"The grounds are clear, the strigois is gone. No fatalities, the bunker should open up in a few minutes. Guardian Castile and his small group were unable to locate Guardian Tanner and the young princess, It seems as though they had a specific mission, and they succeeded." he paused for a moment before he continued

"Guardian Castile found a note at the edge of the forest, where the wards start"

"what did it say?" Tatiana asked in a low voice

"Your majesty with all due respect-" Dimitri starts to say but was cut off by the Tatiana

"Guardian Belikov, what did the note say?" She said louder but slower, the Russian took a deep breath

"It said..."

 ** _"Next will be the royal council when_**

 ** _you least expect it. One by one until its just Vasilisa left._**

 ** _Then its every Dragomir for herself."_**

"Well shit.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading, please let know what you think?**


End file.
